Talk:Skogs Fru
Does this NM still use Spiral Burst after the 03/12/08 update?--Baelorn 20:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) i'd suggest checking the update notes -- 21:01, 12 March 2008 (UTC) solod as 70rdm/blm, with a EP fodder link. had to use sleepga on skogs to sleep the orc, to avoid it unclaiming. skogs itself was extremely easy, hitting around 25 a hit, without def gear, and onry p4+phalanx. i'd say soloable by rdm around 60~65 -- 23:11, 12 March 2008 (UTC) also, it's not 60-65, as it didn't give any exp at 70 -- 23:11, 12 March 2008 (UTC) fixed all. --Peff 00:02, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Witnessed a repop of 55 Minutes, possibly a 100% lotto spawn. Currently waited 1 hour 40 minutes with no pop. --Spikido 02:37, 13 March 2008 (UTC) 0/8 LeonCloud 16:46, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Camped this NM by the specified location... for 3+ hours. alone. with no pop. i was wiping every ladybug that spawned anywhere nearby, not sure if the 03/17 update changed the pop method or timer. [ Kaia 03:24, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ] from screenshots of the NM, it appears that it's the southern half of (H-10) not the northern half, which i was camping yesterday. i'll make a note of it on the mob's page. [ Kaia 20:12, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ] What is the policy on adding your name and server to the posts on the item page? I see this page has one such edit. I assumed this was not something that was supposed to be added? --Gasher 11:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ya wiki policy is not to "own" credit on item page, kinda unprofessional-ish i suppose. he probly just didnt know, ill move the comment and name here to discussion and leave him a POLITE message--Kerah 20:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC) "* Easy solo by Puppetmaster 62/Warrior 31, using Stormwaker frame with Soulsoother Head. (Midgard of Kujata)" Something to add of interest, it still uses the move Spiral Burst However there may be a new property or was already there? Didn't camp before update but when it uses spiral burst it removes all debuffs(i have a ss to prove this) and attacks with the ws. I think this is the ability that forces it's hp down by 11% each time as well. First time camping and no drop just a wing, popped after about 40ish mins? could have been 55 since protect and shell wore off shortly after(30min duration) Second time camping, I lost claim but another pld got it I watched closely at 30% it uses a different move thinking spiral burst after lowering it's hip by 11% This may influence drop rate. It only lowered it's hp once so the above info on my post is slightly off(--K.Ishitar 02:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC)) Edit3: Just got the earring with a help from a thf friend, we decided to test a theory I thought up of, around 30% it would lower it's hp right? Is it possible that this lowers drop rates? It's possible but not likely we both had 300% tp and I claimed, my thf friend did evisceration and brought it to around 58% after a few initial hits then I wsed with fast blade bringing down to 38% then I started nuking past it's 30% mark and it didn't use spiral burst at all or lower it's hp i did not use debuffs to see if they were removed but I doubt this happened since the removing of debuffs happened at the same time previously when the nm lowered it's hp. Lasty after the 38% mark I started casting tier III after tier 3 until the nms hp was zero note that there was plenty of time for the nm to use it's hp reduction ability but past 30% it did not. The ring dropped shortly after killing but if anyone want's to try this theory go ahead I could have just gotten very lucky. Drop rate I wouldn't think seemed day based since this nm dropped it's ring at night with th 2 and thf knife while the one I claimed previously died in the day but used it's hp reduction ability and this was without Th2 and thf knife.(--K.Ishitar 04:43, 25 March 2008 (UTC)) Testimonials *DRG59/War29 Easily using Penta Thrust x2 and Spirit Surge once to heal. *PUP62/WAR31 easily using Stormwaker Frame with Soulsoother Head. *THF66/NIN33 no damage taken, except for Sudden Lunge. *PLD69/THF27 with no buffs and no abilities used, only Vorpal Blade and one Cure IV, but wasn't necessary. *75SMN. After claiming it spammed Sudden Lunge every 5-10 seconds and it would take about 7% of its HP off with each sudden Lunge. It eventually killed itself and "Fell to the ground". *75BLU easy kill with THF sub *75NIN/DNC37 Evasion gear only, no shadows used. *BLM75/WHM37 Killed easily with the sleep/rest/nuke method. Have blink and stoneskin up at all times. Her elemental resistance varies with her level; the lowest level will take 4 AMIIs to drop and the higher levels can take 8 or 9. Manafont if you get in trouble. *BLM75/WHM37 Killed easily. Kept Blink and Stoneskin up at all times and meleed it. Used Thunder IV once. Used Spirit Taker, Drain, Bio II, Frost, Rasp, Drown. Had Optical Hat on. Will try going /RDM37 for Fast Cast to see if it makes the fight easier. Miaa 23:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC)